HOFUKU
by The Indra
Summary: Penghianatan, satu kata yang melambangkan sejuta perasaan, sedih, marah, kecewa, benci, semua bersatu dalam satu kata, yaitu penghianatan. Awalnya dirinya menerima takdir semua ini, kehidupan serta apa yang dia punya telah direnggut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kenyataan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia harus merangkak keluar dari lubang hitam ini./Author newbie! Dark Naru! R&R?
**Disclaimer: NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto. Dan semua karakter disini saya pinjam dari pemiliknya.**

 **Summary: Penghianatan, satu kata yang melambangkan berjuta-juta perasaan, sedih, marah kecewa, benci, semua bersatu dalam satu kata, yaitu penghianatan. Awalnya dirinya menerima takdir semua ini, kehidupan serta apa yang dia punya telah direnggut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kenyataan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia harus merangkak keluar dari lubang hitam ini.**

 **Rated: T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure, dan Fantasy**

 **Pairing: Not Pairing**

 **Warning: OOC, EYD berantakan mungkin, ide pasaran, AU, OC mungkin, alur berantakan, typo (s),Dark Naru! Smart Naru! Rinnegan Naru! Godlike Naru! dan lain-lain.**

 **AN: Saya author newbie, mohon bimbingannya dari reader dan para senpai. Latar waktu hampir 1 tahun sesudah perang dunia ninja ke-4.**

 **HOFUKU = Pembalasan**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **HOFUKU By The Indra**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **. .**_

"Masih belum!"

"Masih belum!"

"MASIH BELUM!"

"ARGH!"

Disebuah ruangan laboratorium yang kumuh, terlihat seseorang berambut pirang jabrik sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Terlihat di tangan kirinya ada beberapa selang yang menusuk. Urat-urat muncul di sepanjang sisi tangan kanan orang itu.

Disamping kiri orang tersebut, sebuah kantong plastik berukuran kecil yang berisi darah terlihat terpangpang menggantung. Ada selang yang menghubungkan kantong darah itu dengan tangan orang itu. Uzumaki Naruto nama orang tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke. . ." gumam Naruto menggeram dengan pandangan penuh kebenciannya. "Jika kau mengambil semua apa yang kumiliki, aku akan melakukan itu padamu."

 _Tes. . . Tes. . . Tes. . ._

Tetes demi tetes darah yang ada di kantong plastik samping kiri dirinya mengalir kedalam tangannya melalui selang yang terhubung.

Dibelakang Naruto, terlihat tumpukan kantong plastik yang telah kosong namun terdapat sedikit bercak darah. Sepertinya darah yang ada di seluruh kantong plastik itu telah Naruto serap semuanya.

Perlahan seberkas cahaya muncul disela-sela jendela ruangan tersebut, cahaya mentari pagi yang mengenai wajah Naruto memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh akan kebencian, sorot mata birunya tidak sehangat dulu, namun kini berubah menjadi dingin, sedingin es.

Naruto sedikit menundukan wajahnya mengakibatkan poni panjangnya menutupi kedua mata. Kilasan flashback satu tahun yang lalu berputar di otaknya dengan cepat.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-Flashback 1 Tahun Yang Lalu-**_

Bulan purnama, bulan yang paling indah. Angin berhembus di tengah malam membuat hawa malam itu meningkat dingin. Awan terlihat maju dengan tenang menutupi sebagian bulan.

"Ugh. . ."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam menggumam tidak jelas, wajahnya terlihat babak belur, pakaiannya lusuh dan robek sana sini, darah mengalir di pelipis pemuda itu yang menandakan dia tengah habis berkelahi dengan seseorang. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara pertanyaan terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Ugh. . ."

Lagi-lagi ia menggumam tidak jelas seperti seorang tengah menahan rasa sakit. Membukakan sebelah mata, lebih tepatnya mata kanan. Ia lalu melihat ke arah bawah.

 _Deg. . ._

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat ke bawah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jika kita banyak bergerak maka pendarahannya akan membuat kita mati." Lagi-lagi, sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Lihatlah dirimu, mengapa kau bersikeras menghalangiku?" tanya Sasuke.

". . . ."

"Aku masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan segala yang menghalangiku. Tak penting siapa dulunya kau. . . kuputuskan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan diriku dimasa lalu. Tapi, kau tak pernah berfikir untuk memutuskan ikatan denganku. Apapun yang terjadi, mengapa kau sangat peduli denganku?" Sasuke berucap sambil melirik seorang pemuda pirang yang seumuran dengannya disamping kiri dirinya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang banyak bicara karena kau tidak bisa bergerarak." ucap balik pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Diam dan cepat jawab aku!"

"Karena kau adalah temanku."

". . . . kau sudah pernah bilang itu, apa artinya. . . bagi dirimu?"

". . . . jika kau ingin aku menjelaskannya, aku tak yakin bagaimana mengucapkannya. Seperti aku mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang menanggung segalanya dipundakmu. . ."

". . . ."

". . . . aku seperti merasa sakit juga." Sambungnya.

 _Deg. . ._

"Itu sangat sakit, aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Yah, untuk saat ini aku telah sakit sana sini jadi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi." Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut sambil cengengesan menahan rasa sakit yang menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

Sinar mentari mulai menunjukan wujudnya. Dari balik tebing terlihat matahari mulai meninggi. Awan-awan yang berada di atas langit tersinari oleh cahaya mentari membuat pemandangan pagi itu semakin indah, pada tempatnya.

"Ugh. . . ada dimana kita? Jangan bilang kalau ini surga." Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Sepertinya kita tertidur sampai pagi hari. . . dan sekali lagi, kau masih hidup saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah sial! Aku masih tak dapat bergerak, aku ingin memukulmu sampai kau membuka matamu." rutuk pemuda pirang itu.

"Hehehehe. . ."

". . .?"

"Hahahahaha. . ."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingin bertarung dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu?" ejek Sasuke sambil melihat pemuda pirang yang tergeletak disampingnya melewati ujung mata.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak akan menyerah!"

"HAHAHAHA. . . bodoh. Kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Ejek Sasuke kembali.

"Apa katamu?"

 _Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . ._

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Disana!"

"Jadi, mereka datang kesini."

 _Tap. . . Tap. . ._

"Sakura-chan!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura pun melihat keadaan dua orang dihadapannya, ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan munculah pedar berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti tangan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap pemuda pirang itu tersenyum hangat sambil melihat seorang gadis pink dihadapannya.

". . . ."

Setelah Sakura selesai mengobati mereka berdua, ketiga remaja tersebut pun bangkit lalu berdiri. Diatas tebing disamping mereka, terlihat air mulai mengalir jatuh seperti air terjun. Pemuda pirang melangkah sedikit maju. Di wajah babak belurnya tercetak kepuasan dan kebahagiaan. Namun. . .

 _Zttsss. . ._

 _Crash. . ._

Terkaget, tersentak, itulah yang dialami oleh pemuda pirang itu. Darah segar seketika keluar dan mengalir dari mulutnya. Menurunkan pandangannya yang terkaget, ia melihat dada sebelah kirinya tertusuk oleh sebuah tangan yang dilapisi oleh petir.

"Ke-kenapa. . .?" gumam pemuda pirang tersebut.

". . . ."

" _Cough_. . . Ke-kenapa. . .?" lagi-lagi dirinya menggumam.

"Naruto. . . keberadaanmu sudah tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini. Barang yang sudah tidak terpakai harus dibuang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto pun tersentak sangat kaget. Terlihat sorotan benci dimatanya.

Sedangkan dengan Sakura, ia hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang berlumuran darah karena tertusuk oleh Sasuke, pujaan hatinya.

 _Zttss. . . ._

Petir yang menyelimuti tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan memudar dan hilang. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah gelembung-gelembung berwarna merah di sekitar tangan Sasuke.

 _Deg. . ._

Lagi-lagi dirinya terkaget. Ia sangat tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _'mantan'_ temannya itu. Ia berusaha untuk melirik ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke dari ujung mata. "Sialan kau!" geram dirinya.

"HAHAHAHA. . . Naruto, aku akan mengambil semua apa yang menjadi milikmu." Sasuke tertawa sambil memperlebar seringainya, rinnegan dengan enam tomoe telah aktif di mata kirinya.

" _Cough_. . . A-apa artinya aku ba-bagimu?"

". . . kau ingin tahu? Baiklah aku akan memberi tahukannya." ucap Sasuke lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Naruto. "Kau adalah. . . alatku. Alat yang sudah tidak terpakai."

 _Deg. . ._

Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, hatinya entah kenapa seperti ada perasaan lain yang merasuki dirinya. Naruto, seorang remaja yang telah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan temannya malah berakhir ditangan temannya, sakit.

"Si-sialan. . ."

Tidak lama kemudian, gelembung-gelembung merah yang menyelimuti tangan Sasuke mulai memudar dan menghilang. Disaat yang bersamaan, pandangan Naruto mulai memudar, tubuhnya lemas tidak dapat digerakkan. Sasuke lalu mencabut tangannya dengan kasar lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto kebawah.

 _Cburr. . ._

Tubuh Naruto tercebur kedalam air kotor yang mengalir dari atas tebing, perlahan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam, pandangannya pun hampir hilang, kesadarannya juga pun melemah.

" _Kenapa. . . kenapa hal ini terjadi kepadaku?"_

" _Kenapa. . . kenapa hidupku seperti ini?"_

" _Kenapa. . . kenapa aku dilahirkan didunia yang busuk ini?"_

" _Kenapa. . . kenapa. . . kenapa. . . KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSUSAH PAYAH MENYELAMATKAN ORANG ITU DASAR SIALAN!"_

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 _ **-Flashback Off-**_

Membukakan kedua matanya setelah kilasan flashback sudah berhenti berputar diotak, pandangan mata Naruto memperlihatkan kebencian yang mendalam, jauh lebih gelap dari pada kebencian yang Madara perlihatkan dulu.

 _Tes. . ._

Tetesan terakhir, tetesan darah terakhir telah masuk kedalam pembuluh darah Naruto dan bersatu didalamnya. Ia lalu mencabut kasar selang yang menempel ditangannya dan mulai berdiri.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, tidak lama kemudian muncul tetesan darah dari kedua mata Naruto. Perlahan-lahan dirinya membuka kedua mata. Sinar mentari kembali menyinari ruang laboratorium menampilkan mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi sharingan dengan satu tomoe, dan mata kirinya berbuah menjadi byakukan.

Setelah kedua mata Naruto berubah, terciptalah guratan di dahi Naruto lalu guratan itu membuka dan menampilkan sebuah rinnegan berwarna merah dengan sembilan tomoe.

 _Sring. . ._

"Yosh, persiapa sudah selesai. Tunggulah aku Uchiha Sasuke, tertawalah sepuasnya selagi masih ada kesempatan. Didetik, dimenit, dijam, dihari, dibulan kau menusukku dan menjadikanku yang sekarang ini, aku bersumpah akan mengembalikannya lagi kepadamu."

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **AN:** Saya hanya author newbie, mohon bantuannya kepada para senpai. Dan satu lagi, bila ada waktu luang coba senpai baca ficku yang satunya. Saya sangat berharap saran dari senpai.

Mohon maaf bila words nya dikit. Maklum author newbie.

Sampai disini dulu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikolom reviews.


End file.
